


Stay in Lestallum 雷斯塔倫小憩

by bloodbluerain



Series: Ebony Coffe [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbluerain/pseuds/bloodbluerain
Summary: Ignis後悔了。他懊惱著，自己真不該沖泡這杯Ebony即溶咖啡。他們所選是當地一家物美價廉的特色旅館，在每個房間設置了大量的銅製管線，彼此互連相通，利用殞能運輸的冷氣經由設施還可以節約一大筆電費。自然能提供更高品質的服務。這概念本意是不錯的，但他們忽略了銅管傳導聲音的威力──隔壁房傳來了隱隱約約的呻吟聲，無不彰顯著激烈。Scientia儘管不太希望猜想夥伴私底下還有什麼交情，然而Gladiolus跟Prompto外出未歸的時間一致，也太湊巧了點。男人心神不寧的翻閱著地理雜誌，並沒有找尋到自己想要看的專欄：「......作者不寫了嗎。」他同時注意到Noctis揪緊眉頭並胡亂扭動，彷彿身體相當不適：「流了很多汗啊。」太熱嗎？還是頭痛引起的盜汗？他轉身去扭擰毛巾，擦乾，一邊疑惑著這時間怎麼會有人傳簡訊給Noct，但並沒有去探究它。在宮廷不去觸碰秘密的隨扈總是能比較得人心些──若是真想得知，他也自有方法能夠掌控。戴上耳機，將隨身播放器擺到茶几的卡庫邦爾護身符旁，聲量開到最大。裡頭熱鬧嘈雜的歷代音樂完美掩去了尷尬困擾──他閉目養神，決定裝傻到底。





	Stay in Lestallum 雷斯塔倫小憩

配對：Ignis x Noctis，副CP：Gladiolus x Prompto

不知道是誰說過這樣的一句話：克萊茵(Cleigne)地區的雷斯塔倫(Lestallum)永遠是熾熱而充滿活力的──這句話可不是什麼貶意，而是體感上的直接詮釋。焰陽與殞爆未散的燠熱，讓這片大地形成一種純天然的超巨型溫室，而將隕石碎片經過轉換的魔法術式反應爐，讓電力供應了整個Lucis，近至整座城市的不滅通明，遠至六芒星堡壘的王都Insomnia繁華不夜。  
儘管帶來了許多便利，當地人仍舊有著不為外地人所知的困擾，例如：這份入夜才能稍微緩解的雙重煎熬，必須佐以大量的甜辣飲食緩解。更或者，還有那些隱藏在熱鬧忙碌氣氛下的陰影──被人們刻意忽略或遺忘。

在格紋餐桌坐下的Lucis王子一行人，注意到附近小巷的響鈴聲：「那狗應該要不行了吧。」一條乾淨而黑白相間的長毛老狗粗喘著氣，歡雀追上販售當地麵包的藍色小推車，攤主在木質招牌掛了吸引遊客購買的叫賣銀鈴，麵包的香氣也相當誘人，卻因為老狗慘樣而無人問津。牠緊裹繃帶下有著很嚴重的感染症狀，腹腔透著無法忽視的黑死腐敗發炎，縱使看得出很努力在保持潔淨，但那些厚重皮草仍舊掉得東一塊西一塊的。然而牠的主人仍舊直接將其抱上自己的皮椅座位，想必有著深厚的感情。  
「真像饕餮呢。在外界受感染的動物還有救嗎？」這景象任誰看得都難受，黑衣青年接過菜單後決定轉頭不再去觀察。而他的隨從Ignis推了推錯落在痣間的高聳鼻梁上的鏡架，目光停留在餐車的背影：「最後的下場，大概是安樂死吧。畢竟連人類都無法完全痊癒了啊......話說回來，小時候你很怕饕餮吧。這樣子想當賞金獵人可沒說服力呢。」Noct的心太柔軟了，說真的實在不太適合外界生活。

王子殿下翻閱著紙本菜單，眼睛就像對魚乾品頭論足的黑貓瞇得狹長。看得出他對價格並不是很滿意：「──任誰在行動不便時還被野獸咬，那經歷都會成為噩夢好嗎？」可惜，他所製作的治療劑只能緩解傷痛而已。對星之疾病並沒有任何幫助。已被感染者想要稍微解除那些改變身體的可怕腐蝕症狀，能夠依靠的只有神巫。而Lucis諸王早已遺失的大黎明術，則是為世界帶來光明──這是從六千年前啟示降臨就已經權職分明的事情。雖然，他沒什麼實質感受。  
「嗯，那段時間你一直很努力的在適應呢。」變移也是在那時候熟悉的。事實上，醫護人員當時甚至懷疑王子殿下已經死了──心電圖停擺，電擊與強心針全數無效，區區十歲孩童根本不可能承受如此大量的失血。然而Regis陛下不斷消耗年壽，借助光耀之戒的大治癒術幾乎照亮了整個皇宮，終於勉強將Noctis從鬼門關拉回來。更嚴重遭到部位破壞的腿傷，卻遲遲也不見好轉，這才前往神巫領地尋求Lunafreya的協助......嘛，不過現在的Noctis身體健全還很能吃喝，這就足夠了。

「老闆？」戴著皮革手套的指頭在公報上停頓，那雙大而承載了無數星辰的淡灰藍瞳寫著不解：「往巴布斯特的道路封閉了？」  
「哦哦對！是這樣沒錯。」身穿綠色條紋衣衫的胖魁男人停下清理隔壁桌碗盤的動作，解答：「最近，Lestallum送往郊區的運電箱被強大的異變野獸襲擊，整條公路都暫時中斷封閉哦。不過看小哥你們的獵人等級，還是打磨幾年後再考慮吧。」  
「我們不能接看看嗎？」聞言餐廳老闆從鼻端嗤笑一聲：「那可不是扮家家酒的任務哦？會死人的。」真是令人沮喪又直接的拒絕呢。梅爾達西歐勳章才3級的他們，完全不能查詢這件事情的相關情報──只被千篇一律的說辭打退：這可是傳說級任務。要求6以上階級或更高位置的獵人，普通小打小鬧的還是洗洗睡了吧。

原本還在捕捉光影變化角度的Prot抬頭：「傳說級任務？」他放下虛比鏡頭的手指，顯然很有興趣：「聽起來很厲害呢！感覺。」關於外界的獵人制度Gladiolus倒是知道一些：「啊，確實。除了要在獵人協會內部累積足夠聲望，討伐足夠數量的魔物也是證明呢──嘛，現在我們肯定還不行就是。」不提大夥是賺外快的業餘好了，帝國可不會讓他們那麼悠哉而大喇喇的轉職成功呢，畢竟可是傳聞在襲擊中〝去世〞的Noctis王子一行人。或許，等哪天塵埃落定後，他們能成長到那樣的高度也說不定哦？  
「也是呢。Noctica...噗嗤！」收回那張並不是使用實名註冊的獵人證件，淡棕髮男人忍俊不住的輕笑，「真是有趣呢。」在協會註冊四人小隊聯合註冊的時候，自己對名字的一時改口還真被登記下來，就這麼沿用至今了。顯然知道被愛人取笑的青年微慍：「嘖，別鬧了.....那就來點麵包與濃湯套餐吧，四人份的。」接受點單的店家老闆笑得眼縫幾乎瞇成條，「好呦！」

Lestallum的小圓麵包與甜辣料理一直極富名勝，當然，肉類料理更是其中經典──不過此刻他們還捨不得吃食，寧可省吃儉用拿去換更高的睡眠品質。麵包套餐雖然份量稱不上滿意，也稍能飽足了。  
「晚上既然要睡旅館，順便去柯爾尼克斯礦油逛逛吧？我記得有些露營用品沒了。」無法去尋找Jared Hester祖孫所提的先王遺物，那只能選擇先在這城市周遭逗留幾天──若是想要睡上比較高級的旅館，承接賞金任務也是降低旅費開銷的另一選擇。  
Gladio搓著他下巴短而刺痛的鬍渣，尋思住宿時是否該弄點泡沫軟化，畢竟他可不想扎痛投懷送抱的美人。嘴上漫不經心的應和：「好呀，補買些燈油吧。這玩意消耗最兇了。」雖然地標本身具備的魔力與加持算偏亮了，但他們還是會留盞燈──避免夜間有什麼危險卻無法探知。特別是膽小卻又常常半夜爬起來尿尿的Prompto，看到熄燈的晦暗恐怖景色，他應該會崩潰吧？  
「是──」金髮怒豎翹直的美式男孩回答，他機警的問：「那防潮的石灰跟木屑呢？」，掌握了整個小隊經濟物資的軍師說：「也買一點吧。只剩一次的份量了，那個夜釣也能用。」閒話家常的對話讓緊張情緒放鬆不少，一邊想著車上究竟還有什麼遺漏與儲備太多的東西，思慮被突然其來的哈欠打斷，「呼──啊。」王子殿下累了，他拎起屬於自己那包購物袋逕自就往旅館方向走，並宣布：「嗯，今天就到這裡了。要逛街還什麼的就自行解散吧。」對此Port顯得異常興奮：「可以睡在軟軟的床上了！」大概是氣溫太高，他本來白裡透紅的肌膚變得更加粉艷了。然而看準藍髮青年跟Ignis一轉身，Prompto便連忙抓了一盒王都製XXL型號的保險套，塞在他自己購物籃的最深處，「結帳吧。」並投以交換默契的挑逗眼神。旁邊看似滑手機的Gladio突然抬起頭來，那粗獷美感的豐厚嘴唇無聲比劃著訊息：『好啊，』，然後做出了手指穿過食指與中指之間的夾縫，迅速而猛烈抽插的手勢模擬。這暗話讓對方更是身體一熱。

還不知身後暗潮洶湧的Noctis倒是沒這麼好的興致。他的時間被大量睡眠占據，或被奇怪意識注目的劇烈頭痛，讓他們難得來到這麼熱鬧的城鎮，卻沒做了。  
而Ignis長期開車也累得夠嗆，能夠彼此按摩就是最厚實而簡短的深度交流──應該說是意外嗎？還是不意外呢？畢竟早在獲准進駐單身公寓時，他們就達成某種意義上的同居了，更別說從他三歲就形影不離的在一起。嚴格要較真，兩人也只是......多了某種更不和諧的床上運動。不過這等精力更充沛時再來談吧。  
將床鋪讓給自己，同樣也想早早休憩的淡棕髮男人拿著雜誌，一如往常將修長雙腳在躺椅踏凳伸展拉直。一舉一動都挾帶著完美的貴族典範，還是這麼的有型。

抱著柔軟羽毛枕的Noctis瞇眼，Ignis那張盯著簡報的平靜臉龐就是最好的催眠畫面，他放鬆自己，任憑意識載浮載沉地被拉入夢鄉。自從吸收了賢王之劍，那種精力緩慢流逝的感覺像是枷鎖，但這改變是很細微、很細微的......也許集齊十三把皇家之劍後，他會變得異常難叫醒？不過沒事吧，大夥肯定會罵罵咧咧的把自己拖上車，不會耽誤到旅途。自己，真的是被關心著呢。雖然大多時間都沒有明顯感受──不過，還能像這樣繼續旅行真是太好了。

......

熟睡中做了個噁心黏膩的怪夢。

他夢到自己的腿又斷了一次。虛弱無力，如同小時候懵懂未知而無助。迦納鱗片的腥臭、焦屍的人體焚燒氣味......還有不斷燃燒的火場深處，正佇立著一頭瞧不清型體的人形烏鴉，亮如魔鬼的瞳眸映射著無名業火，「嘛，就這麼結束了嗎？」這算什麼遴選之王──大概是自己過於心急，下手時太年幼了吧。死得根本毫無挑戰性。

正巧好大喜功的Verstael想實驗使骸與水晶執優執劣的威力，迎合皇帝想震懾那積弱已久古老王朝的心思，便秘密空投了迦納女王到Lucis境內。說來多虧了王者之劍的叛徒，還有幾個流落在外的實驗體──否則計畫不會如此順遂。  
特別是某個獨居在外的編號，恰巧是同班同學的他身上的生物訊號條碼，幫助他們迅速鎖定了王族蹤跡──要是知道這件事情，人性的互相猜疑究竟會迸發出多甜美的成果呢？黑鴉詼諧的自問自答。

牠往前漫踱，背後彷彿刺出荊棘皇冠的無數紅光，蠢蠢欲動，卻被一股無形的障壁擋在前面。紅寶石之光。接著，地面竄起了另一股截然不同的睿智焰花將他包裹起來，就像那些可以供自己吸收的元素，毫無侵略性的固執纏繞在他身上，溫和明亮，而且熾熱。這讓他覺得自己再度湧現力量，從而無所畏懼──  
鴉鳥不悅地瞇起眼，瞧著眼前身形不大卻湧動著無盡力量的悍獸，「Noctis Lucis Caelum，不愧是諸神眷顧之子呢。」太多阻礙橫在這場難得相會中。亡者的味覺早就僵死麻木了，但不妨礙他追憶還是人類之身時淺嘗開胃菜的愜意，「嘛嘛，就這樣吧。我等著跟你正式相會呦。王子，殿下......」烏鴉象徵的虛假血肉哼唱不知名地黏膩曲調，不受到歡迎的他只能遁回深闃。

 

里威旅館(Leville)精緻而漂亮的銅管正散發著涼爽冷氣。另一頭沙發那邊飄著若有似無的咖啡苦澀味，但這香氣太熟悉了，並不構成讓Noctis放棄賴床的誘因。他還活著。不屬於現實世界該有的淺藍毛色闊耳狐踩在他胸膛，重量令人氣悶，讓深藍髮色的青年懷疑自己是不是又進入了第二個夢境──  
『真失禮呢！Noct。』在小東西的推搡下他不得不抬起眼皮來，『是亡者離你太近了。我會保護你呦，還有你的朋友──畢竟等了這麼久，那些怨念有時會不受控制溢出來騷擾你。』然而還沒睡醒的Noctis顯然反應遲鈍，他掏出手機檢閱發亮螢幕的文字，一動也不動地呆滯許久，才悠悠飄出嗓音：「......你知道外界的簡訊收費比較貴嗎？Ignis看到帳單會抓狂的。」就算感情逐漸滋長，戀人的分文計較可不是鬧著玩的。旋即又意識到這種神話中的小動物會出現，肯定是個荒謬夢境沒錯，便毫不留戀地又黏起眼皮。  
巧小的青狐狸獸氣咻咻地打了個響鼻：「真是的！長大越來越不可愛了！」舉起粉色肉球，朝貪睡鬼實際手感比看起來柔嫩許多的臉頰踢騰著，「對了，現在別醒來比較好哦。你的其他同伴好像很忙的樣子。」  
「什麼嘛──明明可以直接傳達的。」對那些話語不明的嘟噥，他只想好好睡上安靜無夢的一覺。

......

Ignis後悔了。他懊惱著，自己真不該沖泡這杯Ebony即溶咖啡。

他們所選是當地一家物美價廉的特色旅館，在每個房間設置了大量的銅製管線，彼此互連相通，利用殞能運輸的冷氣經由設施還可以節約一大筆電費。自然能提供更高品質的服務。這概念本意是不錯的，但他們忽略了銅管傳導聲音的威力──隔壁房傳來了隱隱約約的呻吟聲。婉轉魅意的淫叫彷彿即將瀕臨崩潰般，無不彰顯著激烈情事。  
這男聲噪音.....跟某個洞窟迴響的耳熟擔心受怕，實在有點類似啊。Scientia儘管不太希望猜想夥伴私底下還有什麼交情，然而Gladiolus跟Prompto外出未歸的時間一致，也太湊巧了點。

男人心神不寧的翻閱著地理雜誌，並沒有找尋到自己想要看的專欄：「......作者不寫了嗎。」他同時注意到Noctis揪緊眉頭並胡亂扭動，彷彿身體相當不適：「流了很多汗啊。」太熱嗎？還是頭痛引起的盜汗？他轉身去扭擰毛巾，擦乾，一邊疑惑著這時間怎麼會有人傳簡訊給Noct，但並沒有去探究它。在宮廷不去觸碰秘密的隨扈總是能比較得人心些──若是真想得知，他也自有方法能夠掌控。  
戴上耳機，將隨身播放器擺到茶几的卡庫邦爾護身符旁，聲量開到最大。裡頭熱鬧嘈雜的歷代音樂完美掩去了尷尬困擾──他閉目養神，決定裝傻到底。

沒想到對方會醒得如此之早。揉動黏合眼皮的青年嘀咕一句：「嗯.....睡得不是很好。」說是惡夢也不太準確，比較像睡眠遭到干擾之類的。噩夢中那些焚燬倒塌的恐懼焰花遠去，醞釀滋生不明不白的晦澀燥烈.......大概是隕石碎片會讓人酩酊昏眩的地底燠熱導致吧。  
「怎麼了？」正準備清洗馬克杯的他原本漫不經心的目光定格，祖母綠色澤的透亮瞳眸落在床鋪物件的褲檔突起點上，「喔。」薄唇發出了非常莫名其妙的感嘆聲。做為被觀察的物件，Noct原本還沒意識到自己發生了什麼事情，直到順著視線延伸才驚覺：「什麼......不要看啦！」發現自己不適時宜勃起的他險些咬到舌頭，羞靦的彎腰遮掩。對此棕髮男人一點也不意外，「嗯──」大概是無意識被刺激的吧？

睏倦未開的王子殿下回眸瞪去，嗓音帶著些許慵懶挑釁：「我去一趟洗手間.....」這讓Ignis雙眸映射出來的細碎光芒更加深闃，「不，等等。」高瘦男人眼明手快地伸手攔下了對方，並沒頭沒腦劈頭問了一句：「最近，Prot跟Gladio老是常常在抱怨你容易放屁？」他不知道Ignis為什麼會突然提起這話題。  
「對啊，怎麼了。」對方突然遞了包裹嚴實的巧小牛皮紙袋過來，推了推下滑的半框眼鏡，喉頭吞吐的唾液有著連自己都察覺不出的壓抑情慾：「這個玩意，等你洗好澡之後試試看吧。說不定會有用.......」

「.....蛤？」正準備打槍跟洗澡一起解決的王子殿下，滿臉標準的皇家問號。然而這份疑惑，隨著他脫了衣服、並且打開那只有手掌大小的紙袋後，便立即畫上了休止符──  
用兩指互夾平攤那個據說有奇效的鍊珠串，Noctis俊臉脹紅瞧著手上讓他渾身發燙的東西，完全不知所措──那是雷斯塔倫最隱密的市集酒吧所販售的熱銷商品。工匠特意挑選最細緻平滑的大地寶珠進行打磨，由小而大地精密接連串起，摸起來舒適而親膚。要不是附有說明跟潤滑液，還會以為是有趣的益智玩具。

「──I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IIIIIGNIS？！」他覺得自己喉嚨吼出的聲響像壞軌的黑膠唱片，只能放空腦袋進行無意義的跳針質疑。

 

對於王子殿下大驚小咋，男人回答得總是那麼斯文流暢：「這很普通啊。」掌控身體隱密部位的肌肉並不需要覺得可恥，這跟安排禮儀課題一樣，都需要經過反覆的學習鍛鍊。歷史悠久的Lucis皇家本就該保持完美。

「哪裡普通了啊喂？！」Noctis聽出了他話語的淡薄，然而仍舊無法控制原本就疼痛的大腦思緒瘋狂暴衝奔馳。這部位自古以來擁有著多重意義：它不光僅只代表了人類活著時必要的循環，也攸關了個人形象問題，同時還代表著嗆辣著迷的濃烈慾望寓意──特別當贈與人是身為男友的物件時。言下之意，就是自己被操鬆了──雖然僅有一次，但Ignis底下那頎長無比的玩意份量飽滿，已經足以讓毫無準備的處女地失守潰堤。如此龐大的訊息量仍舊讓殿下又羞又怒，「就算我性知識再貧乏，也知道這玩意不是什麼公開場合可以拿出來的東西吧──確定真的要讓我試這玩意？你這個……變態眼鏡！」

但顯然對方腦波沒有銜接到沸騰的怒點在何，完全忽略掉那仿似小貓張爪毫無威脅性的怒嗔謾罵：「不喜歡嗎.....果然還是毛爾波爾觸手那種軟綿綿的比較適合吧。」畢竟那個只有自己觸碰過的地方柔軟而脆弱，正如愛人最纖細的一面。

青年抗議未果，決定先把那串燙手鍊珠擱置一旁，把蓮蓬頭灑花下來的熱水柱開到最大：「──你、你是笨蛋嗎？」要不是中間阻隔了一扇木門，他認真懷疑那個邏輯不知銜接到哪的男人會進來說教。

實際情況也沒什麼差別。Ignis一邊收拾東西，近似於閒話家常的漫聊穿透進來：「Noct，你不是頭一痛就容易放屁嗎？我問過了里威旅館的服務員，他們說廢棄馬廄那帶的山區本來就容易下雨，建議我們要攜帶雨具……你會把其他人給悶壞的。」前後文看似關聯不大，老是無法控制自己腸胃排放惡臭的Noctis，卻讀懂了他的意思。

他停下了洗髮的動作：「原來你關心的是這個嘎？」確實，如果說明書上所謂的括約肌鍛鍊真有效果……可以很好地一併解決所有問題。想起駕駛強行封閉敞篷車頂時，夥伴們差點要被自己熏死的乾嘔表情，大概……還真的會GAME OVER？

發現自己是話題元凶的王子殿下有些心虛道：「大不了大家一起淋雨就好……」好吧，他還真的有點被說服了。雖然腦袋某個角落隱隱約約叫囂似乎有哪裡不大對勁，但燥羞夾擊讓他已經無法思考更多。  
「乖孩子。」Ignis下了簡短的結論。

Noct打量著鏡子裡的自己：「話說回來，Gladio他們呢？」原本怒翹的深澤髮絲塌陷，滌落髮膠後殘留下來的俊逸面容呈現出一種介於青澀與成熟間的準男人風味。隨著年紀增長、他的五官輪廓也越來越深，有種往老爸靠攏的趨勢。那麼，頭髮要留長嗎……Noctis暫時沒有答案。

在這期間棕髮男人已經將房間整理乾淨，「還沒回來呢。」  
「真奸詐啊。一定又是去哪邊酒吧偷吃什麼好料吧──」搓了搓自己還沒什麼鬍鬚傾向的下巴，還沒往其他方面想的青年揣度著。  
「啊啊。」

Noct看了一下乾淨衣物旁邊的說明書，並沒有選擇立即戴上，而是有些艱澀的閱讀上頭小字。「那麼......試試看身手？」事實上，不同於男女歡愉的簡便，任何關於後庭性愛的前置作業都極其麻煩。這是一個必須先潔淨並弄鬆後門，然後提臀，吸氣，進行反覆緊實動作的......嗯，姑且稱為訓練器材？

與馬桶親密接觸的冗長清理讓人已然失去興致，當他不得要領的胡亂塞入卻只體驗到艱澀古怪時，那種『自己究竟在幹些什麼』的念頭更是達到了頂點──他想放棄了。長年鍛鍊身體的柔軟延展性，讓Noctis可以輕易抬高大腿，面對著落地鏡子將其推入細縫進去。卻怎麼樣也體驗不到其中所述說的刺激收縮。

他幾乎是不加思索的喊著：「Ignis，這東西怎麼用……」Noct還沒反應過來自己姿勢是否妥當，門把便已經被旋轉扭開了。映入Ignis那恍若青金礦脈光澤瞳眸的，是王子殿下那千篇一律無辜亟需求助的可憐模樣：熱騰蒸藹下打濕未乾的濕漉短髮慵懶披散，泛著水氣的灰藍眼瞳神情迷濛，無知自己展示隱密私處的舉止有多令人血脈賁張而煽惑。就算伺從長不時可能會因為工作或其他因素檢閱他的肉體，仍然有一瞬間覺得唾涎被瞬間抽乾般口乾舌燥。

Noctis薄而柔韌的腹肌摺疊壓縮在一點，白熾照明下肌膚呈現出尊榮緞綢的奢侈光暈。原本昂揚的粉嫩肉柱前緣半硬不軟攤著，臀縫深處銜接了他買的鍊珠串，然而卻好一大截的寶珠都裸露掛在外面，讓人忍不住想伸手撥弄調戲。

 

Ignis故作鎮定地抹了起霧鏡片：「......Noct，放鬆。你只要享受就好了。」比對方高上一個頭顱的頎長身形從背後攬住，如此親暱的姿勢對Noctis來說稀鬆平常：「啊，好麻煩啊。都交給你處理就好了，軍師大人。」他覺得自己活像偷腥卻被拎緊後頸抓包的貓科寵物，嘴上嘶鳴的很兇……犯蠢時卻挺老實的。

男人髮色如同特調奶茶般暖心而舒適，鏡片被垂蕩柔軟的深藍髮際打濕，顯然成為貪戀自己的阻礙。他將其摘下，擱置在盥洗杯具旁：「潤滑有點太多了啊。」精密如機工的指頭在臀肉上來回檢閱著課題，輕撫劃圈刮去了多餘的液體。

「那，你來弄吧。」毫不猶豫的輕易就將自己交給對方，也只有他能夠讓Noct如此坦蕩安然。左掌在肩頸上安撫著他的王，右手卻將還在外頭的圓珠頑固而堅定地緩慢推進──他授予騎士拓展不屬於他的領土疆域，而男人也必然有所報答。

嘶──啵……  
令人害燥而略為熟悉的隱密肉擊聲響起，研磨著兩人感官，示喻著那個屬於Noctis的關口遭到突破。里威旅館原本做為讓房客打理自己的落地鏡明亮乾淨，完整而忠實映射出那個充滿魔性的煽惑肉團，皺摺緊縮的它已經將玩具整條完整吞沒，只剩外面一小截做為安全防護的軟性拉環。

王子殿下長得驚人的睫毛輕輕翕動，反攢對方的纖瘦手臂抓得更緊，因為不想讓人看清自己表情，進而將臉頰埋入了乾燥的牛津條紋襯衫當中。清醒下的細緻與甜膩又與迷眩有所不同，兩情相悅讓原本僅僅只是突發奇想的私密訓練，釀醇得更加燥熱增溫。對方因出乎預料的驚喜點被觸動而隱忍顰眉，又或者加劇低喘，這些細節都能記得一清二楚──

「唔……嗯？」興許是有了先前的經驗，肛口遭到放鬆拓軟的體驗過程顯然比第一次還要好。原本被珠鍊撬開的櫻色肉孔終於收縮吞吐，漾起異樣快虐感的殿下很快就進入了狀況。

近乎耳語的呢喃在柔軟耳骨旁響起：「Noct喜歡這樣嗎……？」側近的溝通含蓄而且得體。Noctis沒有大動作的排斥，那就是默認了。沒有旁人觀察時顯得意外坦率，襯衫原本平齊的釦子都快被他扯爛，幾乎將自己埋進那昂揚的橫胸當中，反應應該稱得上……嬌羞？

貓唇吐露出的氣音信息瑣碎：「啊……好硬！」相較於媾和直接了當的碰撞，大地寶珠這種本身就屬於堅硬的材質，玩起來的感覺很不一樣。前後抽插的衝擊很沉，又很容易頂得到G點，就像試圖施以衝鋒回擊撬開障壁敵方的劍隊軍團，每次拔進拔出都是猛烈而無法妥協的撞擊。不知不覺整根都被吸入了快節奏的軟濘當中。散髮的青年也沒閒著，就像以往戰鬥進行合作無間的連結攻擊一樣，他也開始捋動著自己未消腫脹的肉鐘鈴口。手指才只是摩擦蹭了幾下，本來就飽脹不堪的雄性男根便射得到處都是。

「啊、啊啊，Ignis，糟糕？弄髒了呀……嗯，不對。你喝酒了嗎？」想不到一時放縱卻沒引起對方慍怒，挾帶大量沐浴香氣的深藍物體湊近對方細細嗅聞，卻只聞到唇齒間香醇的Ebony Coffe微酸氣味。  
「沒有。」斬釘截鐵的回答。  
「那麼怎麼會……」氣息也變得如此紊亂焦躁，心跳也好快──不過Noctis的下半句爛在肚子裡：因為對方回應他的是一陣緘默，珠串朝緻密私處攻擊的節奏更加急進燥動了，同時還解開了身上的白色彈性背夾吊帶。腰際原本做為收納小刀的深色皮革寬帶應聲而落，扯去西裝褲的拉鍊，顯露出底下內褲早就已經如同Lestallum植物般生機蓬勃而怒放繁盛的陰莖輪廓。

「抱歉……我想自己還是忍不住了。」他的道歉顯得沒頭沒尾，但又有些跡象可循──Ignis覺得不管有沒有半刻意誘拐的心思，自己的行徑都相當惡劣。  
對於男人清醒時過度理智的拘謹與自我懲戒，他不知道該說什麼：「你……果然真的確確實實是個大笨蛋嘛！不用連這種事情都忍耐吧！難道是顧慮Prot他們嗎？」那兩個始作俑者還在隔壁恩愛呢。聽力相當優秀的淺棕髮男人可以肯定……該慶幸浴室的管線全部都是獨立自主的嗎？

「不是。」細長綠眸帶著一股隱忍的憐愛，就像保護羽翼下幼鳥般細細低吻額際：「只是你的身體……」他沒把話語說完，但Noct就是明白理解了他的意思：大概覺得原本屬於消化系統的那地方，並不是真的那麼適合完整的全套性事……所以才有了這個珠鍊。

「可惡！不管怎麼說，別連這種事情都逞強好嗎……」負氣的王子殿下以為自己應該會被惹惱，可是當那老練指頭輕柔刮擦自己下顎軟肉撫摸時，卻意外舒服。難怪那個眼鏡仔騎過的陸行鳥都這麼聽話……？

一把揪住對方紊亂的襯衫領口，未來之王惡狠狠地啄了守護騎士的薄唇，唇齒間迸射出最為甜美酸澀的愛意：「你以為你是誰啊？你可是我的人哪──別老是把我當成什麼嬌花般的公主殿下好嗎？我可以的。」從三歲陪伴至今的他，幾乎可以說是一生的烙印。做為第一個真正屬於新王的側近，這男人的存在意義早就超越了親情、友情……以及任何他所想得到的親暱關係，形成了一種無法抹滅的符號。他就是無可取代的Ignis。

「Noct……」回應漾著感動，旋之升起是更加強烈想要擁抱對方的念頭──同為雄性在慾望上達成共識是件好事，很容易就能直白闡明驅使。眼底帶著稚澀魅意的王子更是火上澆油，他光裸的手掌拉扯對方的僅存內褲，才僅僅蛻去一半，那個曾經與自己水乳交融過的勃起肉棒便立刻俯衝出來，拍打撞擊到前者的腹腰側邊。淡色毛髮下早已隱忍到發紅變紫的莖底青筋糾結，活絡躍出的充血柱體飽滿而充滿生氣。

看到那模樣，Noctis不由吞嚥口中唾涎：「那麼你在蘑菇什麼......快點進來啊！」原本就擅長記憶的身體稍微被喚醒當時情景，骨髓深處升起一股連自己都陌生的淫蕩，被珠鍊肏軟的後穴就像不停吞吐的貪婪含式榨汁機。他不耐煩的將其鉤拉出來，用進來持劍太久而手繭變多的指頭左右撐開，展現出底下那擁有無限深沉的王之氣度的皺摺嫩肉。光是剛開始虐肛就不小心射了一次，他無法想像被一整根填好填滿的貫穿進去，又會是如何──

「你自己也興奮成這副德行了啊……這個變態眼鏡。」面對愛人挾帶倨傲的溺寵調侃，他終於釋懷地會心一笑，「彼此彼此。」Lestallum忠實於慾念的城市氛圍就像歡鬧慶典，Port他們已經率先享受，那麼偶而放縱一下──又有何不可呢？

 

Ignis的準備並不周全，不過下次他肯定會牢牢記住：相較於夥伴務實樸素的王都選擇，里威旅館提供的柯爾尼庫斯礦油保險套潤滑適中，更加輕薄，卻有著當地特產橘花的香氣顆粒，花樣更多──體感上稍緊一點，總體還在可適應範圍內。  
原本還在大理石洗手檯上的他們維持著相擁姿勢，才一戴好，彈韌臀肉就突然被掐強硬反轉抬起，「Ig……」天旋地轉中他還沒反應過來，敏感纖細的腰枝便遭到大力摁壓填滿，由下而上的激烈捅穿讓Noct發出一陣不知是興奮還是求饒的悲鳴：「啊唔唔！」他沒想到Ignis戴了套反而更加兇殘，原本偶爾還會被部分毛髮阻礙的貫穿幾乎暢通滑順，讓他收不住的津液順著嘴角滴落下來，又盡數被身後的男人舔拭收乾。

如果Noctis能有餘力轉身探看，會發現那如同一汪綠潭般溫和的眸畔已經完全轉變為精悍狩獵的幽綠目光。沒了鏡片掩飾，專屬於雄性的凶煞霸道完全嶄露出來。光是身前的王子殿下稍微擰扭搖晃身體，對方後庭的充實灼熱感不斷刺激著彼此，完整得讓人想落淚。套上細小顆粒更是一跳一跳的，不時就像驚喜迸出的小魔精般彰顯存在感。  
「啊啊……Ignis停下來！不……要！」無意義的喊叫並不是反悔，而是遭遇超乎想像刺激的本能示弱。底下那猶如永動的打樁機般很過分一直切換頻率，身體無法抓到G點震動摩擦的爽冽節奏，只能被動承受忽快忽慢的恣意狎弄，感受著一陣陣噴湧爬上的酥麻蹂躪，「不要再動了！會……壞掉……唔唔嗯！啊！唔！嗚嗚哪！」

啪啪啪啪啪！咕啾咕啾咕啾滋！不知羞恥的猥褻拍擊響徹浴室，擠出涓細湧泉般潤滑液的豐饒下體就像失禁橫滴亂濺，「呢！怎麼會……還能更深？哈啊？」相較於先前在車殼上的傳教士體態，尚還對騎乘式陌生的Noct完全無法理解會有什麼事情發生。他因為感覺到S結直腸被入侵深埋的異樣觸感吃驚，囊袋撞擊的剛硬更是讓大腦陷入一片空白，然而疑惑被一連串的親吻聲堵去，還加大了抽送的幅度，「因為Noct很可愛啊……」讓人遐想無限的青年淫叫毫無收斂，讓人不禁懷疑會不會透過那單薄至極的雕花木門滲透出去，然後藉由金屬管線傳導，弄得旅館房間人盡皆知。不過他們也顧不得──也思考不上了，陷入交媾旋律的腦袋就像是要被融化般，連續高潮的快感淹沒了理智線。  
「呼……嗯！」同樣也進入失控無序狀態的軍師使勁砥礪著鼠蹊，光是吐息就充斥情色意味。他梳高豎直的奶棕色髮絲垂塌，對著眼前自己奉獻上來的潮紅鮮肉毫不留情啃咬，打上一串好像要將對方揉碎吞入的平齊齒痕標記，「Noct。嘴上說不要，下面這邊卻是老老實實的吸得很舒服……Gladio是怎麼形容的？頭過身體過？」那敞開的條紋襯衫不知是被蒸氣打濕還是汗水蜿蜒皺成一團，手上粗繭摩擦引起愛人一陣陣的顫慄波紋，而根部連繫著的丘壑赤紅濡濕，像是遭到什麼嚴重虐待般腫脹發燙。越是矜持的人長久累積下來的爆發更為可觀，「──親愛Noctis殿下，你是真的討厭才說不要的嗎？」又是那恍若海妖優雅的勾魂微笑。

敬語攻擊加上故意放慢的官能折磨，讓王子殿下發出無法反駁的嗚咽呻吟：「不……不是！繼續，拜託你繼續……！別停！」面對那如同雙劍般接連不一的頂擊，披頭散髮的豔色青年渾身痙攣，先前被調教過肛口的他又是第一個先繳械噴勃，乾射精湧起的層層洶湧高潮可不是區區靠前面撫弄就能比擬的，稀薄精水挾著魔力完全停不下來。泫然欲泣的貓叫嗓音暴露著狼狽求愛：「我也會努力的……」原本笨拙得只會接受承納的人魚腰線欣歡鼓舞，積極摸索如何扭擺才會達到這場痛快饗宴的巔峰。然而並沒有這方面太多知識的Noct還算相當稚澀，頂多達到些許助興的效果。  
這份心意倒是很好地取悅了本來就溺寵著他的參謀：「加油點吧，國王陛下。」獲得君主承認無上滿足的雄性Siren回報也十分扎實，那如同大量注入糕點孔縫隙洞中的煉乳，不要錢似的大方澆灌浸透著脆弱腸道，使得那引人吮指大動的墮落甜膩更加美妙魔性。

嗯……這種爽快但難以收拾的感覺，貌似略熟悉？瞧著身下再度泥濘一團的他們無語。不意外的，本持著『免費』就是世界上最為昂貴的代價，那個飽受折磨的可憐保險套，破裂了。

……

半响，兩人終於將浴室的巨大紊亂收拾乾淨，為了避免再度貪歡還各自分開洗浴。吹乾髮絲再度癱倒在床上的Noctis語出驚人，「……好想再一次。」  
「那可不行。」換上灰色短袖的Ignis伸手掐了掐那不安份臀肉，引導對方有意識的夾好。就算Gladio擁有多能逞兇誇耀自己的肉體，時間也差不多該回來了。  
「咦──」相比於流水式一貫作業的Galdin按摩，被伺從那柔韌富有節奏的雙手敲打著，是一件相當幸福的事情。從王都攜出的紅檜精油，混合著對方那雙大手略高的柔和體溫，讓他再次陷入了深層睡眠──不過這次再也沒有任何外部因素產生困擾。有的只有歡愛後的暢快疲憊，還有原先在腦殼深處隱隱作疼的尖銳也消失了，如同強力特效藥般紓解化去。

「我們回來了！」不意外的，好一陣子沒動靜的隔壁〝房客〞也珊珊歸來，完美避開了雙方尷尬的可能。他們還從附近捎上了特色宵夜：花生醬烤雞串。這還是因為攤販鄰近深夜即將收拾，才能用便宜價格包下來的，要不然以他們現在拮據的荷包根本不用考慮吃這玩意。  
Gladio瞟了一眼顯然洗過澡的王子：「他還在睡啊。」──要是夢鄉汽車旅館打算尋找睡美人代言，肯定能意洽有求必應的〝Noctica〞。  
「啊啊。」一大一小從傍晚活動到現在又餓了，倒也能理解。  
Prot總是維持歡快語調的嗓子聽起來有點沙啞，不過恢復力超群的他明天就會康復了：「Ignis要吃嗎？還熱著呢。」  
「謝謝。」從牛皮紙袋中拿上一串，甜辣醬汁湧現的皮酥肉嫩燒焦香氣，襯上骨劍尾雞多汁鮮美的彈牙，加之齒頰留香的異變蜂群釀蜜，讓他不禁打了個響指：「──對了，我想到新的料理了。」儘管沒有熟睡中人的期待回應，不過他知道，那個挑剔又偏好肉食的藍髮青年，肯定也會喜歡上這濃情蜜意的炭燒口味。

……

「我說，Noct的膚質變好了？」過了一晚，再度恢復活蹦亂跳的金髮男孩拉好車門，「而且為什麼要穿這麼厚啊？這裡不是很熱嗎？」嘴上雖然這麼說，平常綁在他右臂的黑色骷髏紋絲巾也繫到脖子上，只是外形沒有像對方這麼突兀罷了。  
穿著全套休閒服的Noctis抓抓凌亂頭髮，一屁股將自己摔進慣例的左側後座皮椅當中：「嘛，反正到時候馬廄下雨一定很冷，就穿著吧……大概是昨天晚上睡旅館有充分休息到吧。」何只休息，那雙迷濛沁藍眸瞳渙散著，簡直是毫無節制地散發著芬芳甜美的賀爾蒙。腰痠背疼的Lucis王子殿下木然瞧著快速掠過的藍天白雲──昨晚有些爽過頭了，偶然不經意觸碰到某幾個節點會一瘸一瘸的。不過討伐旅程也沒讓他反悔的餘地，如果不想再露宿的話。  
「也是呢。」吃飽靨足的Gladiolus沒有興趣深究。只是從身側車縫拿出最喜愛的套書〝知識的沉默〞反覆翻閱，有好一段時間他也會沉浸在賢者時間放空思緒。

唯一知根究柢的Ignis Scientia抿了抿冰鎮過的罐裝咖啡：「四面有牆壁包圍的安心感就是不一樣呢。」身為駕駛的他熟練發動了Regalia，邊確認著敞篷靈活度，讓那些多餘不必要的瑣碎煩惱交給風壓散去──小憩之餘，就這樣暫時安靜守護彼此的小秘密，倒也不錯。

-END-


End file.
